militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Kunovica
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Severe defeat of the Ottoman forces | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Kingdom of Hungary Kingdom of Poland]] | combatant2 = Ottoman Empire | combatant3 = | commander1 = Władysław III of Poland John Hunyadi Đurađ Branković | commander2 = Mahmud Çelebi | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Kunovica or Battle at Kunovitsa ( ) was the battle between crusaders led by John Hunyadi and armies of the Ottoman Empire which took place on 2 or 5 January 1444 near mountain Kunovica (Suva Planina) between Pirot and Niš. The Battle of Niš was part of Hunyadi's expedition known as the long campaign. Battle The Christian contingent began their retreat on 24 December 1443, after the Battle of Zlatica. The Ottoman forces followed them across the rivers Iskar and Nišava and in the Kunorica pass attacked (some sources say ambushed by) the rear flanks of the retreating armies composed of armies of the Serbian Despotate under command of Đurađ Branković. The battle took place during the night, under the full moon. Hunyadi and Władysław who were already through the pass left their supplies guarded by infantry and attacked Ottoman forces near the river on the eastern side of the mountain. The Ottomans were defeated and many Ottoman commanders, including Mahmud Çelebi of Çandarlı family (in some earlier sources referred to as Karambeg), were captured. The Ottoman defeat in the Battle of Kunovica and capture of Mahmud Bey, the Sultan's son-in-law, created the impression of an overall victorious campaign. Aftermath Four days after this battle Christian coalition reached Prokuplje. Serbian despot presented to Władysław III of Poland and John Hunyadi to stay in Serbian fortified towns during the winter and continue their campaign against Ottomans in Spring 1444. They rejected his proposal and retreated ending this campaign of crusaders. By the end of January 1444 forces of Władysław and Hunyadi reached Belgrade and in February they arrived to Buda where they were greeted as heroes. During 1444 ambassadors of Christian forces were sent to Edirne and organized signing of ten-years long peace treaty known as Peace of Szeged. Contemporary Ottoman sources blame rivalry between the commanders Kasim and Turahan for the defeat at Kunovica, while some claim that the Serbian Despot Đurađ Branković bribed Turahan not to participate in the battle. Turahan fell from favour as a result and was banished by the Sultan to a prison in Tokat. This battle is commemorated in Serbian epic song Blow, Wind ( ). References Sources * * * * * * * * * * Category:Battles involving Serbia in the Middle Ages Category:Battles involving Hungary Category:Battles involving the Ottoman Empire Category:1444 in the Ottoman Empire Category:Conflicts in 1444 Category:1444 in Europe Category:Serbian Despotate Category:15th century in Serbia